My Dragon Saviour
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: Karina,is a young girl abused by her father it all started after her mother's death,All she wanted was to live peacefully with people who loved her. That was dream she thought would never happen,Until she met Seto Kaiba,SetoxOc
1. The Blue Eyed Dragon

A/N: Hey Rai is here just saying i'm editing another fanfic,this yugioh fanfic is now going to be a SetoxOc one due to the fact that the previous story got no attention what-so-ever. So yeah I hope you all enjoy

Seto: Why am I here again?

Me: Because Seto if your here then more people will come

Karina: Plus I love you Seto-kun

Seto: -smiles- I love you to Kari-kun

Me: Ok now,on to thy story,so people please be nice to me Yes I made Seto Kaiba Ooc ,,Now i'm ok with criticism just please be nice about it thank you come again,Now were on to thy story

* * *

It was 7:00 am in the morning and Karina was rushing through the streets on her way to school. "Damn,i'm gonna be late thanks to father" She pushed past people seeing the school drawing nearer and nearer. "I made it with time to spare what a close call" Entering the building she quickly got to her class. "Hey teach sorry i'm late Father held me up with stuff at home" She apologized sitting in her seat behind Yugi.

Turning back in his seat Yugi asked. "Hey are you alright?" Karina just nodded her head no one really knew that she was being abused by her father. She always kept the bruises and scars hidden beneath some form of clothing on her arms. It wasn't because she was ashamed only scared who knows what he would do to her if anyone found out the truth.

Sighing he turned back in his seat not wanting to push the issue any farther. Yugi wasn't the only one who noticed something was wrong Joey and the others saw that something was bugging their friend and they wanted to find out just what it was no matter what the cost.

So after class was over the gang met up outside the school entrance. "Karina what's been bothering you?" Tea asked putting a comforting hand on her younger friends shoulder. She looked to the ground "Nothing I'm fine guys really" Karina wanted them to shut up and to leave her alone. "Come on Kari-kun,we know somethings wrong we just wanna help you" Tristan sounding concerned/worried.

A girl with long dark red hair and crimson colored eyes walked past the group staring over at Karina. "Yo guys if she said nothing's wrong then nothing's wrong,Just let her be already sheesh" The girl pulled Karina out from the circle of kids and walked off away from the school's entrance. "Thank's Kimi" Smiling she put her arm through Kimi's.

Kimi stared at her friend laughing. "You looked like you were about to punch them all" Nodding her head Karina laughed "I was,They just wouldn't let me be I can't possibly tell them that my father abuses me whenever he get's a chance,and that I have to hide the scars he's left me" That laugh soon faded and was replaced by a small frown.

"Why can't you come stay with me Kari?" It was a question full of concern and love. "It's not that easy Kimi,He'll find a way to get to me no matter what anyone does. But thanks anyway Ki" Karina didn't want to risk anyone she cared for to get hurt because of her.

They continued on walking for a while until Kimi saw one of the most smexyest(Yes I used the word smexy XD) men ever. "It's him look Kari,the president of Kaiba Corp" Kimi pointed over to a nearby tree where none other than Seto Kaiba himself was standing under with his younger brother Mokuba.

She gazed at the man never has she seen anything so perfect before. Those dark crystal blue eyes that long chocolate covered hair and those lips that were placed perfectly across his face. He looked so gorgeous standing under the shadey trees. "Go talk to him Kari" Kimi pushed her friend towards him. "No are you crazy what if thinks i'm some sort of stalking fangirl,I mean really Ki,How many fangirls do you see chasing after him" Karina was obviously making up excuses.

"Oh please,you don't look like one,Now go talk with him i'll be right behind you the whole time" Kimi winked before dissappearing somewhere behind another tree. Just as Karina was about to say something to her pushy friend she couldn't help but turn to see Kaiba staring down at her. "Well what do you want?" His voice was calm and soothing. At a loss for words she didn't want to do.

That's when good old Mokuba spoke up. "Hey I've seen you around here before,walking with your father you always seemed so sad and in pain" The little raven haired boy explained. Kaiba was just about to ask why when Kimi stepped up "Hey there Kari-chan I see you've met Seto Kaiba" Kimi smiled and laughed nervously.

He stared at her deep crystal blue eyes meeting her deep ruby red eyes. "You are?" He stated simply. "Oh sorry my name is Karina Iso this here is Kimi" Karina couldn't break away from those eyes. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba" The little boy squeaked happily. They both smiled down at the younger Kaiba. "SHIT!,I'm late i'm late I gotta get home bye guys it was nice to meet you two" Karina ran off towards her house knowing her father would be extremely angry with her.

The three looked on Kimi had the look of pure sorrow on her face. "What's going on between Karina and her father?" Kaiba finally got the question in. "It's complicated that's all i'm saying" Kimi replied sighing deeply. "Hmm.." Was all Kaiba said running through thoughts in his head.

Karina made it home five minutes late of her curfew. Opening the door she saw that her father was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand "Karina your late" He got up from the couch with a look that could frighten any small child. "I'm sorry father I got held up after scho" She wasn't able to finish her sentence due a hand smacking her hard against the face. "No excuses you pathetic child I expect you to be home at the time I give you" He glared slapping her again.

"Now go to your room until I call you down again,Your going to need to go shopping for more food" Karina nodded her head shaking as she made her way up the stairs and into her room where the tears started flowing down her cheeks one after another. "More pain and more scars just great what more can I take" Karina whispered softly against her pillow.

The only thing she would remember were those deep crystal eyes held her there frozen in time. Maybe he would be the one to help her escape the pain. She would have to talk with him again that's what Karina was going to do she was going to befriend Seto Kaiba and maybe just maybe get away from this hell.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the first chappy hope you all enjoy it

Karina: I HATE HIM I HATE HIM

Seto: -hugs Kari from behind and kisses her neck- Shhh...my little princess it's alright your dragon is here

Karina: -blushes/smiles- Thank you Seto-kun

Me: So yeah RR please I shall give you all cookies and cupcakes 


	2. The Day She Was Saved

A/N: Hey guys i'm back boy was the first chappy kinda horrible i'm so sorry Karina it's the only way I knew how to make this workout

Karina: -in Kaiba's arms- It's ok my Dragon is right here

Seto: -holds her tightly- No one's going to harm you

Me: Awww,isn't that kute anyway let's get moving with thy next chappy,by the way Kimi is the only one who knows about the abuse Karina's father gives her.

* * *

After crying her eyes out Karina got up fixed herself and headed on downstairs. "It's about time you woke up fix me some breakfest i'm very hungry" Yoshio barked at her. "I'm sorry father,there isn't any food left I didn't get a chance to go shopping yesterday" Karina braced herself for the punishment that would soon come. Now Yoshio glared and grabbed her arm roughly "What were you doing yesterday that was more important than buying me food!" He snapped again.

Stricken with fear she had to lie. "I was held up at school,I tried telling you last night but you slapped me before I could" Karina held her arm where he grabbed her. "I'm tired of your excuses,Your to go to the market today you got that ya little rat" All she could do was just nod and quickly headed out the front door fighting back the tears.

Yugi and his friends were walking down the street when they saw Kimi heading their direction. "Yo Kimi over here" Joey called out waving his hand. "Hey guys what's up?" She asked wind blowing through her hair. "Have you heard from Karina at all today?" It was Yugi's turn to ask a question. Looking to the ground Kimi shook her head "No I haven't I hope she's alright" If only that were the truth but sadly it wasn't.

Karina was on the opposite side of the street looking around when she caught sight of her friends. "Kimi,guys" She ran on over to them with a fake smile on her face. "There you are Kari-chan,we was worried sick bout you" Joey gave his friend a gentle warm hug. "I'm fine Joe-kun really I just need to pick up some food while i'm out today" Karina said sweetly trying to hide the agony in her voice.

"Ya want us to go with ya?" Karina shook her head at Joey's question. "Nah,I like to shop by myself I better get going though don't wanna waste to much time" That said she headed down the street and towards the market. _"Karina he did it again didn't he?" _Kimi asked herself as she watched her best friend/sister dissappearing around a corner.

So Karina was now in the market picking up eggs,bacon,sasuage and whatever else her father liked. "I swear that man eats like a hog it's disgusting" She was thinking outloud to herself not noticing the little black haired boy bumping into her. "Mokuba it's you,it's good to see such an adorable little face again" She giggled watching his face turn a light shade of pink.

"It's not that adorable" Mokuba looked away embarrassed. "Oh come now,I'm surprised all the ladies aren't fawning over you because of it,I know I would be." That right there made him turn even darker. "There you are Moki" That same calm smooth voice came from behind the younger brother.

"Didn't I tell you to stay near me where I can see you" The older teen patted his little brother on the head. "Sorry Seto I got bored and decided to wander around,and besides look who I found" He pointed up at Karina. "Well we meet again Karina" Kaiba spoke so soft and gentle to her not like Yoshio did. She couldn't explain it but whenever Kaiba spoke her name or just plain spoke to her she felt warm inside like all the pain and suffer she's been through just melted away.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked waving a hand in her face. "Huh wha yeah i'm fine" Karina shook her head laughing. "What brings you here?" Kaiba gave her a quizzical look. "Well you see I like looking around for new types of dishes to try at home." It was a lie that even a blind person could see through.

There was a brief moment of silence before a strange growling noise could be heard coming from Karina's stomach. "Have you eaten anything at all this morning you seem pretty hungry" Seto had two fingers on his chin. "There wasn't much food left,So I had to skip breakfest this morning" Kaiba wouldn't hear of this anymore. "Your coming to my mansion for a decent meal,while I take her out to the limo" He gently took her hand leading her out the store and into the limo.

The three got in the car. "Why are you doing this?" Karina had to ask. "Because i'm not going to stand by and watch you starve yourself anymore" This time his voice was stern and serious. _"Why is he caring about me like this? I don't get it" _Karina thought staring into those eyes she loved.

Kaiba had a small smile on his face. "Oh crap!,I have to get home to my father I didn't make him breakfest yet" Karina just now noticed what the time was. _"He's going to kill me i'm so screwed" _Mokuba looked concerned "Why doesn't he make his own?" Was the question the little boy asked "Well Moki you see he likes my cooking says it reminds him of my mother's,so that's why I do the cooking for him" Karina gave the boy a pat on the head.

The limo had finally pulled into the driveway of Kaiba's mansion. "Wow Kaiba it's so big,you rich people get everything" Karina joked stepping out of the car with Mokuba. "You might think that,but in all truth rich people don't get everything" Kaiba led her into the house.

She had to admire the beauty and quality of the house. It was much bigger and more spacious then the crap house she was living in with her father. "Please make yourself at home and i'll prepare something nice for you to eat" Kaiba offered her to sit on the couch. "Thank you Kaiba" She replied sitting down. "My bro's the best cook around" Mokuba grinned plopping down next to Karina.

"Oh really now I'll be the judge of that" She smirked back at the boy. After a couple of minutes went by Kaiba came back out with a tray full of food and boy did it smell good. "Wow,it all looks so good are you sure I can eat this?" Karina looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He took a couple of plates and set them down infront of her. "Yes now eat as much as you want" There was a twinkle in her eyes as she literally attacked the food infront of her.

"Hey Moki can you go upstairs for a bit,I wanna talk with Karina alone" Mokuba nodded his head in response and ran up to his room. Now that he thought about it looking at Karina she had long silky hair that was a beautiful blue color that reminded him of the ocean. Those eyes they were as red as rubies that held a hint of sadness and a longing to be cared for. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

As he continued to stare Kaiba could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Seto Kaiba was actually blushing which was a rare occasion for him never once has this man blushed no matter how many girls he's seen. "Karina if you don't mind me asking what happened to your mother?" He gave her a moment before answering.

Karina gave a long sigh before telling him. "Well when I was still just a kid my mother fell very ill and was bed ridden in the end that illness turned out to be the death of her" It didn't hurt as much when she told him. "I'm so sorry Karina,I couldn't even begin to understand what you went through back then,but if there's anything I can do please tell me" Kaiba was going to make sure that this girl would be happy and that no one will hurt her.

It was too bad he didn't know about the bastard of a father she had. "Thank you Kaiba,but I must be going now my father will be angry with him if i'm not home" Karina excused herself and made it to the door when she was stopped by Kaiba's hand on her shoulder. "Please stay with me for just a little longer"

"I'm sorry Kaiba I can't I need to get home now,thanks for the food it was delecious" After saying that she dashed out the door and ran down the streets back to her house. _"Something isn't right here,I need to find out what's going on with her and her father" _He quietly followed after her something inside was telling him that Karina was going to need his help.

"Damn that useless child,I told her to go pick up some food and she can't even do that I swear i'm going to hurt her" Yoshio got up from the couch beer bottle in hand he headed out the door and down the sidewalk. "Shit shit shit,i'm so late he's going to kill me for sure I know it" Karina ran down her street hoping not to see him. Unfortunately for her there he was walking down the sidewalk with a pissed off look on his face

She stopped running and walked up to him. "F-father what are you doing?" Terror strick her once again and she was frozen in her tracks as Yoshio stepped closer and closer to her. "I'm looking for you,and where's my food you little brat didn't I tell you to go shopping,You can't do anything right!" He yelled grabbing her by the hair. "I'm sorry father it's just I was so hungry and went off to find myself something to eat that I forgot to buy your breakfest" She began explaining wincing at the pain he was causing her.

Yoshio through her forwards and knocked her to the ground. "Did I say you could eat" He kicked her in the side most likely leaving the biggest bruise Karina has ever had. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her side wishing someone anyone would come and help her

Kaiba just so happened to be watching the scene fists shaking in anger. "Hey I suggest you step away from the girl" In an instance Kaiba was standing over Karina glaring at her father. "This little rat needs to be punished for disobeying me" Yoshio went to punch Kaiba in the face but ended up getting kneed in the stomach.

Picking him up by the neck Kaiba gave him a glare that would make just about anyone run. "Listen to me you filthy piece of trash i'm not going to stand here and watch you beat such an amazing beautiful girl she doesn't deserve this I swear you make me sick I tried not to get involved but everytime I looked into those eyes of her's all I saw was nothing but the pain and suffer you made her go through,All the built up tears she had to hide and that fake smile" His grip around Yoshio's neck tightened causing him to cough.

Throwing him to the ground Kaiba turned to help Karina up. "Your going to be staying with me from now on alright" Karina actually smiled a real smile. "Thank you Kaiba thank you so much" She clung to his back crying tears of joy. "I'll make sure this piece of trash doesn't come anywhere near you again" He took Karina's hand and kissed it gently.

This was the beginning of a new start for Karina she was finally going to be away from the hell. And it was all thanks to this man she was clinging to. Seto Kaiba had finally saved her

* * *

A/N: Well guys here's the next chappy

Karina: Yay~,my dragon saved me -hugs him tightly-

Seto: -hugs back- My princess i'll always protect you

Karina/Me: Awwww,sooo sweet

Me: Now please people RR I will luves chu forever


	3. Their First Kiss

A/N: Rai is back finally sorry for such a long wait so yeah in these next few chappys Karina will hate me for what i'm going to make happen and for that I am so sorry,But Kaiba makes everything better trust me

Karina: He better,or else you'll be hurting Rai

Me: Hey that's not very nice to say to your creator

Karina: -scoffs- Whatever

Me: -growls and looks away- Your lucky I even made Kaiba Love you,I could've made the evil Melvin love you instead,and I don't think you want one of his famous hugs

Karina: No not Melvin anyone but him

Melvin: -randomly appears- Who wants a hug?

Me/Karina: NOOOOO!

Melvin: -smirks- Muwahahaha it's hugging time

Me: Nooo!,anyway let's get on with story before this get's to ugly

* * *

A week after the confrontation between Kaiba and Yoshio Karina was now happily living with the CEO. "Thank you Kaiba for everything your doing for me,but why?" Kaiba had to smile at the girl he saved "Because Kari I couldn't stand seeing you in pain something inside me kept saying to save you and to take you away from the hell you were in. I think you found the nice side of me" He laughed at the last part and drapped his arm around her shoulders.

Kimi had walked out a store just as Kaiba and Karina walked by. "Well well looky here isn't this just the cutest sight ever" She smirked tilting her head to the side. "Oh shut it Ki,were not dating yet I'm just living with him so my lousy good for nothing father stays away from me" Karina rolled her eyes at her best friend even though secretly she wanted to be his and his alone.

"How's your side doing is it still in pain?" Kimi asked knowing full well what had happened thanks to Kaiba telling her. "Well thanks to Kaiba's medical team I'm doing alot better now,luckily nothing was broken just bruised" Karina smiled grabbing hold of Kaiba's arm causing him to blush a light pink. "So Karina you gonna tell your dragon how you feel before the fangirls attack and start drooling on him" Kimi laughed at the picture knowing how angry Kaiba would be if they got hold on him.

Scoffing he pulled Karina closer as if she was the most importent person alive. "Please,Karina is the only girl I'd ever love not some drooling fangirl" He kissed her ontop the head making a light blush spread across her face. "Is that true Kaiby,am I the only one you'd love" That light blush soon turned darker than any rose.

Kimi stood watching the two infront of her waiting for something to happen. "Well Kaiby..." she said rather impatiently. To answer their questions he grabbed both her hands in his connecting them together as their faces met lips connecting with eachother in a gentle kiss that made Karina finally feel at peace with herself.

Pulling away he smiled. "Karina you are the only girl I could ever see myself with,I want to be there for you protecting you from any harm and to hurt anyone who would dare lay their filthy hands on your beautiful skin" Kaiba's ice blue eyes showed something that was never shown before love and compassion could finally be seen in those icey orbs. "Kaiba you have no idea how happy you just made me" Karina hugged her new found love tightly not wanting to let go. "Oh,I think I do" He ran his hand through her beautiful hair.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the chappy I hope you all enjoyed it

Kaiba: I know I did -hugging Karina-

Karina: I loves my dragon

Me: Awww..hey where did Melvin go

Bakura: I sent him away you don't have to worry about him anymore -smirking evily-

Me: -huggles fluffy- Yay!,you made him dissappear

Bakura: -blushes- Yeah now let go

Me: NEVA!

Karina/Kaiba: Please every RR for Rai-chan it would make us all very happy


	4. Rape,and A Pissed off Dragon

A/N: Heya everyone now it's time for the next chappy up meh Seto story,Karina i'm so sorry for having to write what comes next I know you'll hate me but then you'll love me cause your dragon will save the day again.

Karina: -glares at me- Oh,I know he will

Kaiba: Now now no need for glaring at the person who created you

Karina: Fine

Me: Ehehe,I'm feeling mighty hate in this on with the chappy

* * *

It's been almost three weeks now and Karina hasn't seen or heard from her father at all. "Maybe you scared him off Kaiby" Karina looked up at her lover with the biggest smile on her face yet. "Good,now I won't have to kill him or worry about him coming around you ever again" He returned the smile as he held her close in his arms.

But somehow Karina knew it couldn't be over not yet anyway he'll find a way to hurt her he always did. Yoshio knew excatly how he was going to make her pay for what happened. "Your dragon saviour won't be there to save you this time Karina" A devlish smirk played across his face as he snuck back into the alleyway where he would wait to grab his prey.

As they walked down the side streets enjoying their time together one of Seto's limo's pulled up beside them. " Mokuba got hurt bad playing around the mansion and he's requesting your presence" The limo driving began to explain. Annoyed by the turn of events he turned to his beloved flower. "I'm sorry Karina but I have to go,Moki needs me" Kissing her forhead he got in the limo not even letting Karina say goodbye.

Whenever it came to his little brother Kaiba promised he'd always be there for him. "Well looks like it's just me now...great" Karina continued on walking down the street. Little did she know that Yoshio was waiting for her watching her every movement like a fox after it's prey "Just a little closer" He whispered just under a breath.

Then just as Karina walked past the alleyway out he sprang putting a rag over her mouth knocking Karina out. He picked her up bridal style and walked back to his small house where he would finally put his plan into action. "Now i'm going to show you the true meaning of pain" Yoshio showed that devilish grin of his yet again as he brought the poor girl into his bedroom and through her on the bed.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you Karina" Yoshio began stripping her of her clothes and jeans until she was down to nothing. Next he pulled out some rope he kept under his bed and tied her wrists to either side of the bed along with her feet. As he stared at her half naked body his little friend began to grow and ache.

It was now Yoshio's turn to strip naked leaving no article of clothing on. After a good five minutes went by Karina finally started to awake only to find herself stark naked tied to a bed with her naked father standing next to the bed. "What the hell father let me go now" She glared trying to loosen the tight grip on her wrists. "Sorry sweety no can do,this is payback for what that scum of a boyfriend did to me" He climbed ontop of her and started to roughly kiss her on the lips bruising them in the process.

Tears were streaming from her eyes as this monster continued his assault upon her poor body. "STOP PLEASE" She yelled hoping anyone heard her screams. He didn't listen instead he just grinded their hips together groaning at the contact. "Your body is just to perfect for me to stop" The rough kisses soon returned only this time down her neck and chest. "Please father stop this it hurts please" Karina could do nothing but cry knowing full well he wasn't done.

She would gladly take getting beaten over this anyday. "I think it's time I sped things up" Smirking once again he thrusted himself in her groaning at how tight she was. Blood started to trickle down her legs as she let out the loudest scream ever "AHHHH,KAIBA HELP ME PLEASE ANYONE HELP" By now she was going to loose all hope that no one would find her.

That was until Kimi just so happened to be walking by the house as Karina screamed. "Karina I'm coming hold on" She ran towards the door breaking it down rushing up the stairs towards the screams. "Karina I'm here" Kimi nearly tore open the door to get to her best friend/sister. What she saw horrified and angered her at the sametime "Yoshio you sick bastard i'm going to rip you to shreads" Kimi took ahold of his head and threw him off Karina just in time too if she had waited any longer then he would of came right inside her.

Kimi was busy pounding the shit out of Yoshio's face until it turned bloody red. "Ki...please bring me to Seto" Karina's voice was weak sounding and the tears had finally dried. "Sure,let me just get these off you first" Kimi started cutting the ropes off with a small knife she kept in her pocket. Thankfully she was wearing an extremely long coat that zipped up so Karina could hide her bloody brusied body.

So after a long while the two finally made it to the mansion and hurried inside thanking the gods Kaiba was still home. "KAIBA!" Kimi yelled her voice echoing throughout the room. "Wha-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as he layed his eyes on Karina. "She was being rapped by her father,she needs help" Seto didn't think twice before carefully taking Karina in his arms. "I'll get my best medical team on it right away,thank you for helping her Kimi" Kaiba gave an appreciative look in her direction.

Nodding her head she said. "He's still at his house if you wanna kill him,I messed his face up pretty good though" There was a sadistic smirk on her face. "First things first I need to make sure Karina get's her wounds treated then i'll kill the filthy bastard" Kaiba was now beyond pissed Yoshio was just about to find out what happens when you piss of a dragon.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger yay!,anyway so yeah here's the chappy I hated writing this but I had to Karina please don't be angry with me

Karina: I'm not just at my father

Kaiba: Don't worry I'm going to rip his heart out and shove it back down his throat

Me/Karina: Uhhh...riiiight~,RR please maybe Rai will get her lazy but moving and update


	5. The Nightmare Is Finally Over

A/N: Hello again were back for the next chappy,and there's going to be a really pissed off Yami,Joey,and Seto

Seto/Yami/Joey: That prick is going to pay for what he did

Karina: I feel so loved

Me: You should be grateful

Karina: Oh I am

Me: Right so here we go with the nexy chapy

* * *

It took about an hour before Karina full woke staring up at Kaiba. "He's going to get her next" Was what she said weakly. "Who,My love?" Kaiba asked rubbing her cheek. "My sister Ayaa,he keeps her chained to a wall in the attic only because she fights back whenever he abuses her" Karina went to sit up only to be pushed back down by Kaiba. "Your going to be resting for a while,I'll go find Ayaa and bring her here" Seto smiled sweetly down at his love.

Seto was now running towards Yoshio's house when he noticed Yugi and his friends. "Yo Kaiba what's the hurry?" Joey asked stopping dead in his tracks to talk with his friend. "Yoshio raped her I'm going to kill him" Kaiba said through gritted teeth. "Raped who?" Yami stepped next to his blonde friend. "Who else,Karina" Joey saw the angry in his eyes and how bad he wanted to murder the prick. "We'll go with you,there's no way were going to let Yoshio get away with this" Yami spoke up voice full of anger.

Before they ran off Seto turned to Yugi and the others. "You three go back to my mansion and watch over Karina we'll handle the rest from here" Nodding their heads Tea Tristan and Yugi ran back to the mansion while the other three ran towards Yoshio.

It only took them forty minutes to reach the house not wanting to waste anymore time Kaiba broke down the door only to hear a scream coming from the attic. "Let's go" Seto commanded as the they rushed up the stairs and into the attic. "YOSHIO!" Kaiba screamed throwing him off of the screaming girl who they guessed was Ayaa. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yoshio's voice full of rage.

Yami glared a death glare that no one thought he had. "You hurt are friend and were here to hurt you" It was Joey's turn to tackle the man to the ground giving him a few punches to the head. Yami was busy getting the chains off Ayaa who had tears running down her eyes "It's alright were here to help" He smiled sweetly at the girl.

After getting the last of the chains off he took Ayaa in his arms and set her on the ground. "Yami Joey hold him up for me" Came Kaiba's voice as he stared glaring down at the scum that lay before his feet. Complying with what Kaiba had told them to do they picked Yoshio up from his arms and held him infront of Kaiba. "This is for what you did to my beloved" After that was said he balled up his fist and started to punch him in the gut then he kneed him right under the jaw.

Joey and Yami had smirks plastered on their faces as they watched Kaiba beat the living hell out the prick. Kaiba just continued on with the beatings until Yoshio was a bloody heap on the floor. "See what happens when you piss off a dragon" He stared at his two commrads with a slightly disturbing smile on his face. "Pretty soon he's going to die of blood loss,let's get Ayaa and leave Karina's waiting for us"

He walked over to Ayaa and picked her up bridal style. "Your sister is going to be happy to see your ok and still alive" There was a slight smile spreading across her pale face. "Thank you" Ayaa told him seeing why this man cared so much for her older sister.

Everyone was now at Kaiba's mansion gathering around Karina's bed. "How is she?" Kaiba stood in the doorway. Tea smiled at him along with Yugi and Tristan. "She's doing alot better,luckily he didn't get her pregnant" Tea took her friend's hand in hers sighing in relief that her nightmare is finally over.

So today was the day that the nightmare Karina had suffered through for so many years is finally gone. Now she could live life with Kaiba Moki and Ayaa in peace and without fearing the one man that caused her so much pain. It was all thanks to her dragon savior and the many friends she had around.

* * *

A/N: Well here's it is Yoshio is now going to be dead all thanks to Kaiba Yami and Joey...I hope you all enjoyed it

Kaiba: -hugs Karina closely- No one will ever harm you my love not as long as i'm alive

Karina: Yay~,I feel so safe now

Joey/Yami: Well it's because you have group of people who treat you like a princess Karina

Me: And you finally have the family you deserve...so yah please everyone RR for me I will love you forever


End file.
